Inspiration
by NICHA
Summary: When you have a writer's block... NaruSasu. PART 1 of The Writer Series.


Title: Inspiration

Author: Nicha

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: When you have a writer's block…

Songs: Tsubomi, Tatakau Mono Tachi, Captain Jack Sparrow (Bala version)

Notes: **To SIMPLE-MINDED IDIOT for giving me an idea!** NaruSasu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I . N . S . P . I . R . A . T . I . O . N

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto ruffled his hair furiously.

'No ideas, no ideas, no ideas, no ideas- NOTHING!'

He threw back himself backwards, nearly toppling out of his chair. The blond author had come to a serious crisis in his life. What was this thing? Well, it's what every author hates. It's something that should be feared. Something that nobody likes at all. And this something was a…

"DAMNED WRITER'S BLOCK, BLOCKING UP MY SYSTEM AND CRUSHING MY BRAIN, AND DESTROYING ALL MY IMAGINATION, AND- AND- AND MAKING ME MAD!"

His door slammed open and a fist went flying towards his face. This time, he actually did topple backwards after managing to dodge the deadly fist of one Sakura Haruno. Said young lady was glaring at him with a twisted look on her face before shouting back at him.

"NARUTO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto picked himself up from his position, sat back up on the backboard of the chair, and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow," he groaned. The other, in turn, sighed and smiled softly.

"Don't 'ow' me," Sakura said while holding her hand out to help him recover completely, "Besides, we have a new person here and you need to be quiet, that's it."

Naruto looked up at her, eyes widening, "New?"

Sakura put a finger on her cheek and thought for a moment, "Yeah. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to live on the fourth floor, room 407, I think. You'll have to go check it out because I'm not really sure, ok?" Her green eyes found a familiar crack on the ceiling, "But if that was true…"

Naruto's blue ones followed hers.

"…Then he'd be right there…"

Her polished nail pointed skyward and Naruto breathed the next two words.

"…Above me."

.

The sound of a muffled piano filled his room.

It was a pretty sound.

Actually, it was more… intense than pretty…

It was majestic…

Inspirational…

Naruto leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

.

Saturday rolled around and Naruto still hadn't met his new neighbor. Well, actually, not a neighbor, but somebody that he had to live with even if he might have never seen or met, or ever will meet before, or ever. However, miss. Sakura Haruno decided that he _had_ to meet the new guy, and that she _had_ to come along with him.

Anyway, this is how he found himself on the fourth floor, in front of room 407 and with a friend (who just so happened to be a girl) at his side.

"Naruto, knock," she said through her clenched teeth. Her teeth were bared from smiling so much at the door and partially because Naruto was just staring at the door stupidly.

"Why do _I_ have to do it? It's your-"

"Just shut up and do it," Sakura said, "You don't want to seem rude, do you?"

Naruto gave her a look that heightened her irritation.

"Okay, okay!" he said while raising his hands up in defense, "It's not like I have a _choice_," he muttered.

"I _heard_ that!" growled the pink-haired girl while pointing at the door.

Naruto reached up and banged on the door a few times. They waited for a few minutes.

No answer.

Naruto knocked again.

No answer.

Y'know what? Naruto was getting pretty pissed off.

Sakura sighed in disappointment, "Hey, Naruto, I don't think he's in here right now, so I guess we should get-"

But Naruto was past listening. At the time, he was whacking against the door with his martial arts trained steel knuckles; pounding away very angrily.

So angrily in fact-

That by the time Sasuke Uchiha came back from the grocery store, there was a big worn down hole in his door with a note saying:

_**Sorry, I'll fix it.**_

And added to that was a little spray of dried blood.

.

Naruto looked at his handy work and grinned, left hand rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, "Uh, sorry, man…"

Sasuke looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Well, yeah, you _should_ be. it's not every day that I find a hole in my door."

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Yeah, and I said that you _should_ be sorry."

"WELL IF APOLOGISING ISN'T ENOUGH WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?"

Sasuke observed that keeping his temper in control was not one of the blond's sharp points.

Naruto observed that he didn't really like this new _"person"_. He observed that he didn't like this one at all.

.

Since Naruto had damaged Sasuke's door then repaired it, Sasuke had decided that he should go repay 'the idiot' with the pink-haired girl whom had befriended him and decided to follow him.

But of course, he didn't know what 'idiots' liked, so he asked her since she seemed so close to him. Her reply was an entire list.

.

On a Saturday morning, Sasuke had decided upon something that he thought would actually suit what he thought 'the idiot' would like. Why? Well, it's because it's something that the blond had been doing for the past week and the subject _had_ been mentioned once or twice.

So on that Saturday evening, there was a letter shoved underneath Naruto Uzumaki's door.

Naruto looked at it and opened the packet, revealing a gift card to Borders. Said blond was ecstatic since now he had 25 dollars to spend on manga.

.

Naruto, not to be overdone by the black-haired male in the room above his, had decided that he should give 'the bastard' something just because he didn't want to accept a gift until he had given a gift to that same person. So, he wandered around the building in search for the young man to ask him to lunch.

Upon finding said Uchiha and asking him the question, Sasuke asked him:

"What the fuck?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Lunch. It's one of the ever-important three meals you eat in a day, bastard!"

Sasuke told him that it was sickeningly sweet, but, "Sure, I'll go with you."

.

Naruto has learned that Sasuke doesn't just play the piano, he also draws. Sasuke has learned that Naruto isn't just an idiot, but he can also write. Upon hearing this, Naruto retorts back at him:

"Well- not only are you dark and depressing and emo- but- you're a bastard!"

At this, Sasuke lashes back with, "Not only are you an idiot, but you can act even dumber!"

It's not until later that Naruto thinks back and remembers that Sasuke only said that he _acted_ dumber and that he wasn't actually dumb.

Also, it's later when Sasuke notices that Naruto's voice never held any conviction upon saying that he was a bastard.

It's then when they both smile.

.

Two Saturdays have passed, and still, Naruto and Sasuke have been going out on their little 'hate-lunches'. They say that they don't enjoy a single second of it even when Sakura berates them on keeping things from her. Whenever they see each other in public, they start a quarrel, arguing about who's better, or who's worse.

But no matter how much they say that it's a 'hate-lunch'-

It didn't keep them from their little kiss.

.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

The sound of a muffled piano filled his room.

It was a pretty sound.

Actually, it was more… intense than pretty…

It was majestic…

Inspirational…

He decided that it wasn't too bad having somebody occupy the room above his. He also decided that he had found a story to write.

And it wasn't too bad either.

It involved an author with writer's block…

.

**END!**

**I hope this was to your liking!**

**-Nicha**


End file.
